


Peach Pie

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Fruit Medley [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward! Theo, Blow Jobs, Café, College student! au, Euphemisms, Fingering, Horrified Jenna, Jenna runs a bakery/cafe, Liam is a dirty boy tbh, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Theo is so awkward and clumsy, This is the most awkward smut I have ever written, cocky liam, there's peach pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo is an awkward college student just trying to do his work at Jenna's cafe/bakery when the one person he doesn't want to see walks in.





	Peach Pie

Jenna Geyer is known for making the best peach pie in town. Her little bakery/cafe sits on the corner of Maple and Elmwood road, a little niche of heaven for college students like Theo who need a late-night pick me up. Theo comes to the little café so often that Jenna knows him by name and has a piece of her famous pie stowed away just for him. She often tells him he works too hard, but then she also says she wishes her son had his same work ethic. Tonight is no different.

“Here you go,” Jenna says slapping a plate with pie in front of him with a large smile as soon as he falls into the booth in the back corner, shaking rain from his coat.

“I love you,” Theo says immediately as he peels his scarf from around his neck and drops it into the chair beside him. “Are you sure you don’t want to marry me? I really could use a sugar momma in my life.”

 “I can provide sugar in the form of pie,” She laughs, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “But I’m not nearly wealthy enough to be your sugar momma, Theo.”

Theo stabs the pie with his fork and shovels a bite into his mouth happily. “We can marry for love… of pie.”

Jenna rolls her eyes fondly and pats him on the shoulder, her hand is warm and comforting. “Enjoy your pie, Theo, try not to stay _too_ late tonight, you need sleep just like everyone else.”

“Yeah,” Theo mutters around a mouthful of pie as he side-eyes his backpack full of coursework and papers waiting to be written. “Tell that to my professors."

Jenna turns around and gives him a pointed look as she walks backward.

“Don’t tempt me,” She warns him, a single brow furrowing threateningly. “I’ll gladly give those professors a piece of my mind if you come in here one more time looking like death warmed over.”

She shoots him a wink before disappearing into the back of the bakery, her laughter drifting through the air as she goes. Theo smiles after her before twisting back around in his seat with a sigh and glaring at his backpack. It's already pretty late and he has a shit ton of work that needs to be done before the weekend is over. He scoops up his last bite of pie and shovels it into his mouth hoping it'll give him the strength he needs to carry on before reaching for his bag and emptying it onto the wooden table top.

Outside a storm rages on, thunder clapping loudly and rain smacking heavily against the pavement. It’s been raining off-and-on all day now, Theo had just managed to make it to the café before the sky opened up for the hundredth time today and soaked him. Theo hopes it clears up before he has to make the long trek back to his dorm room later but knowing his luck it’ll be raining even harder than ever. He tips his head to the side and frowns at the window beside him as he watches people scurrying by beneath umbrella’s and held up coats. They’re all probably off to enjoy their Friday night with friends or lovers while Theo has to sit here and wallow with his thesis papers.

The bell above the door chimes as someone runs into the café, shoes squeaking and slipping on the linoleum. Theo twists around at the sound and watches in amusement as the customer almost wipes out just inside the door, they only barely manage to catch themselves before faceplanting on the hard tiles. Theo’s smile slips off his face though when the newcomer tugs off the hood to their coat and shakes out their damp hair.

"Fuck," Theo whispers when he realizes he's staring at none other than Liam Dunbar.

He panics unnecessarily and tries to slide down further in his seat so as not to be noticed. It's stupid, he realizes, to try and hide from someone you have a crush on, but that's what he's doing. He’s hiding and apparently, he's doing it badly because Liam Dunbar is coming right towards him with that cocky little smile on his lips and a swagger in his step like he _didn't_ almost just fall and die a few seconds ago. Theo's caught somewhere between straightening up and slouching down further and he's pretty sure he looks like a complete idiot as he tries to hide behind his chemistry book.

"Hey," Liam says as he slides up to Theo's table, his fingers trailing along the top of it and tapping twice. "You’re Theo, right?"

Theo stares up at him in surprise, mouth slightly parted because for some reason Liam Dunbar knows his name.

"Uh," He says dumbly, closing his mouth with a loud click as he swallows past the sudden dryness. "Yeah?"

Liam grins down at him, the stretch of his mouth distracting. "You know your book is upside down, right?" He points at the textbook Theo has gripped between his fingers like a lifeline.

Theo kind of wishes he could die right now. He's read about spontaneous combustion and the idea that someone can just randomly burst into flames and die has always terrified him, but now the option is looking fairly appealing.  He drops the book onto the table with a loud thump and sits up straight.

"I knew that," He says gruffly, trying to hide his embarrassment even though he can feel the heat of a blush rising in his cheeks.

 _It's unfair,_ he thinks. Usually, he's much cooler than this, calm and collected. There's just something about Liam that completely _ruins_ him as a person and makes him come across as a complete fool.

"Right," Liam says drawing out the word like he doesn't quite believe Theo, and honestly Theo doesn't blame him, that was the worst lie that's ever passed his lips. "Um, mind if I sit with you?"

“Why,” Theo asks eyes flickering around the café and cataloging all of the empty seats in the room. It’s dead here tonight, just Theo and Liam and Jenna somewhere in the back. Liam can sit where ever he wants. “There are seats everywhere.”

“Yeah,” Liam nods his head in agreement as he too looks around the café. “I know that I just thought it would be nice to have some company, don’t you?”

“Oh,” Theo says stupidly. _Liam willingly wants to sit with him._

Theo's brain finally catches up with his mouth. "I, I mean..." He doesn't know what he means. "Yes?"

The muscles in Liam’s jaws are twitching like he wants to burst into laughter but is holding back to be polite. "Are you sure? I can sit somewhere else if I'm bothering you."

Liam glances down at the table, eyes scanning over Theo’s mountain of paper’s and textbook. “You look like you’re busy.”

“No,” Theo shakes his head, it’s a lie. He’s super busy, but it’s Friday night and he has all weekend to get things done.“You can sit… Here, I mean, you can sit here.”

Theo bites down on his lip to keep from adding _with me_ because that's pretty obvious and fucking hell, he hates this kid. Well, he hates what this kid does to him, anyway.

"Thanks, Theo," Liam says dipping his head in thanks as he drops into the seat across from Theo and shrugs out of his drenched coat. His hair is damp and clinging to his forehead in dark wet tendrils and Theo can’t help but find him unfairly pretty. Liam grins widely at him as he stuffs his coat next to him in the booth, and Theo notices for the first time that there's a tiny gap between his top teeth. Theo thinks it's adorable.

"Peach Pie," Liam says and Theo blinks at him in confusion, his gaze flicking up from Liam’s mouth to stare into the inquiring blue of his eyes. The other boy laughs and nods down at the plate of crumbs still sitting on the table. “That’s what you were eating, right?”

“Yeah, how’d you know,” Theo asks, the crumbs on the plate look like just crumbs to him.

Liam shrugs, but there’s a secretive little smile playing at his lips. “It’s what everyone gets when they come here, isn’t it?”

“You included,” Theo asks curiously instead of answering the question. His fingers playing with the edge of his textbook, nervously.

“Nope, not me,” Liam says with a shake of his head, his nose wrinkling up. “I don’t like peach pie.”

Theo must be giving him a weird look because holds his hands up in surrender and laughs loudly.

"No, no,” Liam says quickly. “There's nothing wrong with it, I just ate it a lot as a kid so…”

He trails off with a shrug, mouth pursing in thought before continuing. “It's kind of just not good to me anymore... I'm sure the peach pie is amazing here, really. It’s just not for me.”

"Everything here is amazing," Theo says instantly and then blushes when Liam raises his brows in surprise, his hands dropping from their position of faux surrender.

"Everything," Liam says slowly.

"I just mean," Theo says defensively sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't know why he's getting so defensive, it's not like Liam is being insulting, he's just really grown attached to this place and the sweet woman who runs it. "That everything Jenna makes is delicious."

"Oh really," There’s a smirk twitching at the corners of Liam’s lips as he slowly sits forward. "Is that so?"

Theo nods his head decisively.

"And you've tasted everything she's made," Liam asks coyly.

Theo thinks back to all of the pastries and cakes that Jenna has made and nods again. "Yeah, I've tasted everything and always delicious.”

Liam licks his lips, his eyes sparkling with mirth as they travel down and then back up Theo’s body to his eyes. He hums thoughtfully. "I don't think you've tasted everything, Jenna’s made Theo, but you can if you want to."

Theo frowns in confusion. He's pretty sure he's tasted everything. He's been coming here for a few months now so there's no way he's missed out on something. He opens his mouth to tell Liam that, but he's interrupted by Jenna coming out from the back.

"Liam," She says sounding startled as she steps out from behind the swinging kitchen door. She dries her hands off on a towel and slips around the counter to come towards their table.

"Hey," Liam says and then a slow grin spills onto his face as he stares straight at Theo, mischief in his eyes. " _Mom."_

Oh… _Oh. Holy, fuck._

"Hey sweetie," Jenna says smiling back warmly. “I didn’t know you and Theo were friends.”

She pauses, expression turning concerned when she gets a good look at Theo. “Theo, are you okay? You look a little red, I hope you’re not catching a cold from the rain.”

"He's fine mom," Liam tells Jenna as he stands up to hug her. "We were just talking about how everything you make is delicious.”

_Theo thinks he might be spontaneously combusting now and if he’s not he really, really wishes he was._

"Oh," Jenna says delightedly as she releases Liam from the hug and scoops up the empty plate and dirty fork from the table. "That’s so flattering, Theo’s my best customer you know?”

She smiles happily at the two of them, on hand propped on her hip. “How about another slice of peach pie, Theo?"

Liam drops back across from him and quirks a brow, his lips twitching in amusement as he watches Theo's mouth open and close without any words coming out of it. Theo fidgets nervously beneath their gazes and nods his head yes, though he honestly doesn't think he can swallow anything right now.

"You can swallow something," Liam murmurs quietly and Theo realizes that he said that last bit out loud. Oh God, he hopes Jenna hadn't heard before she walked away.

"What is wrong with you," Theo whispers frantically his hands gripping tightly to his textbook. Half of him wants to hold it up like a shield because he needs some sort of defense against this boy.

"Nothing, _except_ ," Liam says elongating the word with a dramatic sigh as he slumps forward. "I have been _trying_ to flirt with you all semester, but you've been dodging me at every turn."

"You have not," Theo denies at once because he would know if Liam Dunbar was flirting with him.

"I really, _really_ have," Liam says grumpily, his bottom lips pushing out in a slight pout. "It's not my fault you keep running away every time you see me, or like today when you tried to hide behind your textbook.”

He reaches across the table to flick the textbook Theo is stilling holding in front of him like a shield. “Am I really that unappealing to you?"

Theo's brain is caught in a loop of Liam admitting to trying to flirt with him. He almost misses the question completely. " No, no that's not why... I mean… I never _ran_ ," Theo mutters.

Liam gives a short incredulous laugh. "Theo, I'm on the lacrosse team and I’ve _never_ seen anyone run as fast as you do when you catch a glimpse of my face in the hallway."  He dips his head low, his cheeks flushing red. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm a little insulted."

"Oh," Theo murmurs his eyes falling on the table as he thinks back to all the times he... didn't run but walked very, very fast away from Liam. He can see how that could be misinterpreted. "Sorry, that's not, I just thought it would be better to avoid you."

"Oh," Liam says loudly, eyes widening and head nodding. "That's _much_ better, thanks for explaining."

Theo groans and leans his head back against the seat. _This_ is why he avoids Liam. He can't ever seem to function like a regular human being when he's in a ten-foot radius of the guy. "Shit, no, that's not what I meant to say. Everything just comes out wrong around you."

Theo sucks in a deep breath and decides to try again. He drops his head, looks Liam right in the eye and says. "I like you."

 _No. No. No._ That wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth either. He stammers, hands flailing at his sides. "Wait, I mean, No. Well, I do, but ... _fuck_."

Liam's laughing, his cheeks tinged pink. "That's good to know, I was starting to get a little embarrassed by flirting with a guy who hates me."

"I don't hate you," Theo says quickly because it’s the truth. He hates how he acts around Liam, but not Liam himself.

"Yeah," Liam says softly, and his foot nudges Theo's beneath the table. "I got that thanks to the whole ‘ _I like you’_ thing you said."

"Right," Theo chokes out, nodding his head. "Good."

"Peach Pie," Jenna says loudly, startling them both as she slaps the plate down on the table. She narrows her eyes at Liam suspiciously, but doesn't say anything and Oh god she totally heard the swallowing comment, didn't she? Jenna is never going to marry Theo now

Another thought suddenly occurs to Theo. "Oh, my god I proposed to your mother," He squeaks out eyes going wide with the realization.

Liam startles at the sudden outburst, he blinks rapidly several times before squinting his eyes at Theo. "Did she say yes?"

"Because" Liam continues after a moments pause fingers tapping distractingly on the table. "That would make things very awkward."

"Things are already awkward," Theo mutters beneath his breath as he watches Liam’s hands. They’re nice hands, lean and strong looking. Theo wants to reach out and take them into his own, wants to run his fingers along the knuckles and trace patterns into the palms.

"She said no, by the way," Theo tells him when he realizes that Liam is still waiting for an answer.

Liam laughs and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. “Eat your pie, Theo," He tells him as he sits forward, crossing his arms and leaning them on the table. " _It's better when it's hot."_

That sounds like a good idea really, because if Theo’s mouth is full then he can’t talk and if he can’t talk then nothing stupid will come out. He licks his lips as he picks up his fork and tries not to blush when he sees Liam’s eyes track the movement of his tongue. He licks his lips one more time and holds back a shiver at the heat in Liam's eyes. He swallows past the dryness in his throat and cuts into his pie carefully. It smells just as amazing as it always does, but Theo’s too nervous to be hungry.

Still, he lifts the forkful of pie towards his mouth, but it doesn’t reach it, Liam’s hand is wrapped around his wrist and dragging the forkful of goodness towards him. He winks at Theo, opens his mouth and closes his lips around the metal of the fork pulling the large peach from it.

“I thought you didn’t like peach pie,” Theo says a little dumbfounded, his eyes on Liam’s mouth as he chews.

“Hmm, I don’t mind eating yours,” Liam says with a lascivious smile.

Theo isn’t sure what that means, but he’s positive it’s something _sinful_. The hand that Liam isn’t holding hostage twitches for his phone, he wants to pull it out and text Corey so that he can explain, but he knows his roommate would probably make fun of him for not being up-to-date with the language. It's not Theo's fault, he spends all of his time studying either here or in the library, he hardly has time to keep up with people and their strange twisting of words.

“You look confused,” Liam murmurs, his thumb tracing distracting little circles on Theo's wrist where his sleeve has ridden up. Liam's thumb is warm and dry and it's driving Theo a little insane, but he doesn't want it to stop.

“I’m not,” Theo lies and then winces because, _wow_ , that was almost as obvious as his lie about the textbook being upside down for a reason. He licks his lips and says it again, this time more assuredly. "I'm not confused."

“Oh really,” Liam says, brows raising high on his forehead, his finger presses a little harder on Theo's pulse like he's trying to feel the lie in Theo's thrumming veins. He leans in even closer, his dark eyes watching Theo curiously. “Then what am I talking about, Theo?"

 “Eating my peaches,” Theo says as confidently as he can manage. There’s a pregnant pause in which they both just stare at one another, Theo’s confidence slowly diminishing as the second's tick by.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers squeezing Theo’s wrist a little harder. “You’re cute.”

He drops Theo’s arm back to the table so that Theo can continue eating his cooling pie then pushes himself up from the booth. Theo wants to ask where he’s going, but he can’t seem to make his mouth work as he watches Liam stretch, his arms rising high above his head revealing a tan strip of skin above the waistband of his jeans.

Theo wants to lean forward and lick it, his thoughts going back to what Liam had said about being able to taste everything Jenna had made. That includes Liam, doesn’t it? His tongue swipes across his bottom lip as he imagines it, Liam laid spread out beneath him, Theo’s tongue traveling across his skin as he moans out Theo’s name.

“Theo,” Liam sings out, his fingers snapping to garner Theo’s attention. “My eyes are up here.”

Theo jerks his gaze away from Liam’s waist and up to his face. “Sorry,” He coughs, face heating up when he realizes he was just caught staring.

“Don’t be,” Liam tells him before turning and heading towards the back of the bakery.

Theo watches him go, his eyes on the line of Liam’s ass until it disappears through the swinging door. Theo drops his fork onto the table with a loud clang as he scrambles for his cell phone. He thumbs through his contacts quickly until he reaches Corey’s name and types out a text.

 **Sent 10:47 P.M** _What does it mean when a guy says he doesn’t mind eating your peaches???_

He waits anxiously for a text back but instead his phone buzzes with an incoming call.

“Cor—“He starts to say but is cut off by Corey’s uproarious laughter.

“Corey,” He growls into the receiver, but there’s no end to it. Just little gasping breathes as Corey dies on the other end of the phone. Theo huffs in irritation and hangs up. He angrily taps out a text and sends it off.

 **Sent 10:50 P.M** _Did you seriously call just to laugh at me?_

 _Yes,_ is Corey’s immediate text back.

Theo stares down at his phone in annoyance as he watches the ellipses thrum signaling that Corey is texting him something else, but he doesn't have time to read whatever it is because Liam is coming out from the back of the bakery with two steaming mugs of something in his hands. He grins when he sees Theo's eyes on him and hastens his pace towards the table.

"Hey, mom said you're a fan of hot chocolate, so..." He sets one of the mugs down in front of Theo with a flourish. "Here."

"Thanks," Theo says a little stunned at the gesture as Liam slides back into the booth across from him.

"You're welcome," Liam tells him, his leg pressing against Theo’s beneath the table.

Theo’s phone buzzes again, reminding him of Corey's text message. He wraps one hand around his mug of hot chocolate and uses the other to unlock his phone. He thumbs open the text and promptly chokes on nothing but air, his hand jerking in surprise at the words written on his screen.

 "What," Theo squeaks out as hot chocolate goes cascading across the table. He drops his phone and scrabbles out of the booth, grabbing napkins and tossing them onto the mess in a panic.

"Shit," He curses out. "Sorry, sorry." 

He mops up the mess quickly, trying to keep it from spilling over the edges of the table, but Liam doesn't look worried at all. He has Theo's phone in his hand, his cheeks are stained red as his eyes dart over the screen reading the lewd message Corey had sent him about peaches.

Liam chuckles when he looks up and sees Theo looking at him. "You texted your friend about what I said?

"I, uh, yeah," Theo admits finally done with lying for the day since it seems to be getting him into trouble.

"You know," Liam says slowly as he slides out of the booth and drops Theo's phone onto the seat. He stands up, his head tilted back to look into Theo's eyes. "You could have just asked me what it meant..."

Liam licks his lips, his hands reaching out to grip Theo's hips.

"Or," He breathes out, stepping even closer. His blue eyes look so dark and dangerous this close. "You could have asked for a demonstration, Theo."

"A... Demonstration?" Theo exhales and has to bite back a whine when Liam's hands tighten on his hips dragging him flush against him.

Theo's eyes flutter closed as other parts of him come to life. "What would that entail?"

"Oh," Liam leans forward, his lips brushing against Theo's ear as he speaks, his hot breath curling around Theo's neck making him shiver with want. "It would involve me bending you over this table, Theo." 

Hot hands dip beneath his shirt and travel across his skin, fingernails scrapping over his hip bones and up his sides leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"And then," Theo whispers as Liam mouths at his neck, his own hands coming up to grasp at Liam's back, fingers twisting in Liam’s shirt.

"And then," Liam nips sharply at the lobe of his ear, his hands are traveling lower now, dipping down beneath Theo's jeans to grab at his ass, he kneads it between his fingers. "I would drop to my knees and rim you until you cry."

“Ahem,” A loud voice says from behind them.

Theo tries to jerk away but he can’t because Liam’s hands are down his pants. Jenna Geyer is standing behind him looking mildly horrified at the scene before her and Liam is not letting him go but instead is pulling him closer. Theo can feel the other boy’s erection against his thigh and realizes that Liam is using him as a human shield.

 _Oh god_ , how many times can a person wish for death in a single day because Theo is sure he's gunning for a record now.

“Hi, Mom… Fancy seeing you here… where you work,” Liam says awkwardly.

"Hello Liam," She says back mildly. "Please remove your hands from Theo's pants, I love you, but there are just some things I do not need to see."

"Right," Liam says slowly and slides his hands up from Theo's ass to his hips. "Sorry."

Theo is really going to miss Jenna's pie because he's never going to be able to show his face in this café ever again after tonight. Jenna has witnessed her son groping his ass and she's heard _things_... things that mother's and amazing pie makers should _never_ hear.

He wants to apologize, but he's worried that something else might come out of his mouth so he resolves himself to keep it closed. It seems like the smartest choice at this point. He'll just let Liam and Jenna do all the talking and he'll just stand here like a terrified statue.

"I’m thrilled you two are so... _close_ ,” Jenna says haltingly, her eyes firmly fixed on the wall over Liam’s shoulder. “I would just prefer it if you two were close somewhere that’s _not my café_.”

"Me too," Theo's traitorous mouth says without his permission, he closes his eyes and decides at that moment that he doesn’t really need his tongue anymore. Sure, he won’t be able to taste food, but he won’t be able to talk and that’s what is important.

Liam's head dips down, his forehead thumping against Theo's chest, his shoulders shake with quiet laughter. Theo doesn't think there's anything funny about this situation. _Nothing at all._ He has an erection pressed against his crushes thigh while his crushes mother is standing right beside them and telling them to go be horny somewhere else. This is worse than the time when he was a teenager and his braces got caught on the condom the first time he gave a blowjob... and that was pretty fucking bad because he couldn't get it out and Corey kept laughing at him instead of trying to help.

"Theo, dear, you're my favorite customer," Jenna says softly, her hand covering her face. She looks caught between wanting to laugh, cry, and run away. "So, I say this with the utmost affection, but... Please leave now."

"And..." She narrows her eyes at Liam over her hand. "Take this delinquent with you or I'll never hear the end of his whining."

Theo nods quickly. "Yes Jenna," He winces because is he supposed to call her that still? She's _Liam's mom._ "I, I mean, yes ma’am... uh..."

Jenna sighs waving her hand in the direction of the door. "Just go, the both of you, please. I can't handle this much awkward.”

Theo opens his mouth to say something else, but Liam covers it. "Shh, Theo," He whispers his head still buried in Theo's chest. "Stop talking and maybe she'll walk away so that we can move apart.”

Theo frowns against Liam's hand but doesn’t try to remove it, because anything that keeps him from talking is a good idea.

Jenna rolls her eyes, crosses her arms over her chest and turns around. "You boys have exactly twenty seconds to gather your things and get out before I get the broom from the kitchen and beat you both with it for dirtying my cafe. The time starts now. One..."

Liam jerks away from him and stumbles back against the booth behind them as he fumbles for Theo's phone on the seat and Theo's backpack. "Theo hurry, she's not joking, and you do not want broom marks on your ass! Believe me, it makes everything less fun, especially fuc—"

"Okay, okay," Theo says quickly cutting Liam off before he digs them an even deeper hole when Jenna starts counting even louder than before.

Theo stuffs all of his papers, soggy with spilled hot chocolate into his bag as Liam holds it open and scoops up his scarf and Liam's coat. Jenna's at number fifteen and Theo is a little terrified as he stumbles out the door as fast as he can. There's a resounding click sound as Jenna locks the door behind them and flips the sign to closed. Liam gives her a winning smile through the glass that makes her roll her eyes. "Leave," She mouths at them and walks away.

Theo stands there awkwardly on the front stoop of the building beneath the flashing halogen lights of the store. He peeks over at Liam and his breath catches in his throat when he sees Liam staring at him hungrily, his blue eyes dark with need.

"Hey," Theo says quietly because he doesn't know what else to do.

Liam's lips curve up slowly, he reaches out with his free hand and grabs Theo by the belt loop to pull him closer. Their chests bump together as Theo easily sways towards him.

"Hey," Liam says back just as softly before leaning up and catching Theo's mouth with his own. He tastes like pie and hot chocolate and Theo is in love.

Theo tries to grab Liam to pull him closer only to whine against Liam's mouth when he remembers that his hands are full of his things. He wants to touch Liam, pull him closer, kiss him deeper. Liam leans back and snickers at his dilemma.

"Come on, Peaches, this way." He says and tugs on Theo's belt loop again to get him to follow. "I want you to whine because I'm touching you, not because you can't touch me."

Theo wants to protest the nickname, but if he's being honest he kind of likes it, it makes his chest feel warm with happiness even as arousal thrums through him at the rest of Liam's words.

The walk—jog, really— is a blur to Theo. It's all quick steps and wandering hands and Liam whispering naughty things that get them scandalized looks from people passing by because Liam _really_ doesn't know how to whisper. Theo has never wanted to throw his backpack away more than right now so that he can shove Liam up against a wall and kiss the filthy nothings from his mouth, but he can't because his backpack is full of important documents. Also, telling his professors that he didn't do any work because he wanted his hands on another guy's dick doesn't seem like it would go over very well.

There at an unfamiliar door in an unfamiliar dorm. Liam’s fumbling in his pocket for a key while Theo waits behind him, his hands still annoyingly full of crap he doesn’t want to be holding when there’s something much better to touch right in front of him.

“Liam,” He grumbles leaning down and swiping his tongue across the back of Liam’s neck because it’s there and taunting him. “Hurry up.”

“Oh my god,” Liam groans, practically rips the key from his pocket and shoves it in the door hard enough to break something.

Then the door is open, and Liam is smacking the things from Theo’s hands and twisting him around so that he’s being backed into the room. There’s a boy sitting on one of the beds in the room, one headphone in his ear as he stares at them with wide eyes. He looks vaguely familiar, Theo’s almost positive he’s walked in on the boy giving Corey a blowjob before.

“Out Mason,” Liam demands as he shoves Theo down onto the bed before crawling on top of him.

“Dude, seriously,” Mason complains as he grabs his phone charger. He grumbles as he searches for his shoes and pointedly doesn't look at Liam or Theo. "You're lucky I know all about your embarrassing crush. It's the only reason I'm letting you have the room right now. You owe me so much."

"Yeah, yeah, you're my best friend in the whole world, please hurry the fuck up and leave," Liam agrees loudly and slips his hands under Theo's shirt pushing it up to his shoulders and then over his head when Theo sits up enough to help. Liam stares down at him with avid interest, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. He looks like he wants to devour Theo and Theo is completely on board. "Don't come back tonight, Mason."

"Dude, where am I supposed to go," Mason grumbles as he stomps for the door.

"Corey is free tonight," Theo stutters out before the door can close. Mason pokes his head back in and gives him a surprised look. "I mean, I'm sure he would love the company and I, uh… won’t be there tonight.”

Mason nods his head in thanks, his cheeks darkening. "Yeah, okay." He slips out the door and closes it behind him with a soft click.

"Finally," Liam mutters drawing Theo's attention away from the door and back to the boy currently straddling him. Liam leans down, his mouth hovering just over Theo's lips. "Didn't you want to touch me, Theo?"

And, Liam is beyond right. Theo’s hands are painfully empty when they should be full of nothing but Liam. He reaches up and tangles a hand into Liam’s hair, tugging him down roughly and kissing him like his life depends on it while his other hand travels up Liam’s thigh and back around to his ass where he squeezes. Liam makes a sound of surprise against his lips that quickly turns into a groan as Theo rocks up against him, their hard cocks pressing together. Theo is awkward, but not completely inexperienced in this field.

"Fuck," Liam moans out as he pulls back to bury his face in Theo's neck as Theo continues to grind up against him. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Behind my chemistry textbook," Theo jokes as he moves his other hand from Liam's hair to his ass to guide Liam's hips as they move together, creating a steady friction between them.

"You're a complete dork," Liam tells him, voice sounding breathy and fond.

"I am,” Theo agrees because it’s painfully obvious by now. “But, you like me anyway.”

"Yeah, I do," Liam says against his neck before he closes his mouth over Theo's skin and sucks a mark into his flesh. Theo groans at the feeling, his hips jerking up. Liam hums in satisfaction and pulls back to sit up and stare down at Theo, his fingers traveling over Theo's chest and scraping at his nipples.  "You're so.... sweet."

"It makes me want to eat you up," Liam continues as he slides down Theo's body, his hands pausing at the button of Theo's jeans, he taps gently on the metal of Theo’s zipper and it goes straight to Theo’s cock. Liam’s voice is low when he speaks again, his fingers caressing Theo’s erection thoughtfully. "Is it okay if I devour you, Theo?"

“Fuck,” Theo says and drops his head back onto the pillow, his eyes squeezing shut as he burns the image of Liam into his brain. This boy is going to kill him, and he hasn’t even really touched Theo’s dick yet.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Liam says with a low chuckle and undoes the front of Theo’s pants, the zipper sliding down easily. Liam grips Theo's jeans and tugs them down his thighs like he's opening a gift instead of undressing a person.

Liam curses when he slides down farther because of course they had forgotten Theo was still wearing his shoes and now the jeans are bunched up against them awkwardly. Liam looks up at him, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oops," He says cheerily, and Theo has no idea how someone can go from dangerously sexy to adorably goofy in such a quick span of time, but Liam manages it effortlessly.

Liam tugs his shoes off and then his socks and jeans before sliding off the bed and peering down at Theo like he's a work of art Liam is thinking about buying.

"You're unfairly pretty, you know," Liam says as he slips out of his own clothes, his jeans falling to the floor, quickly followed by his boxers. He places his hands on the mattress and crawls on top of it towards Theo like a predator, running his hands up Theo's thighs as he settles himself between Theo's legs. “Like, so, so fucking pretty. We had a class together last semester and I nearly failed because all I thought about during every lecture was putting your dick in my mouth.”

Liam hooks his fingers into the waistband of Theo’s boxers and drags them down, Theo’s dick appearing inch by inch. It’s achingly hard and red, jutting up towards Liam’s face like its begging to be sucked. Liam licks his lips, leans down and presses a wet kiss to the weeping slit, his tongue darting out and gathering up the droplets with a swirl. The sight almost makes Theo stop breathing, his breath catching in his lungs. Liam lifts his eyes up to Theo and pulls away, saliva and precum connecting his tongue to Theo’s cock, his lips glisten enticingly as he slips his tongue back into his mouth and smirks.

“And, now,” He whispers, his hot breath fanning over Theo’s hard length as he speaks. “I finally can.”

Liam grips Theo’s thighs and pulls him closer, his tongue flicking out to lick Theo from the base of his cock all the way to the tip where he wraps his mouth around the head and sucks. Theo groans, his thighs trembling with the effort to not buck up into the wet heat of Liam's mouth. Liam's watching him as his head bobs, his eyes tracing Theo's face like he's cataloging Theo's every reaction.

One of Liam's hands releases his thigh to travel up to where Theo's hand is clenched in the sheet beneath him. He taps it once making Theo slacken his grip then tugs Theo's hand away from the sheet and drags it down to his own hair.

Liam pulls away from his cock with a filthy sound, his voice is raspy when he speaks. "I want you to fuck my mouth until you come, Theo."  He licks down the hard length and tongues at Theo's balls.

"And," Liam says as he kisses he way back up to the tip of Theo's cock, he lathes his tongue along the slit. "I want you to go as hard as you want."

He smiles filthily up at Liam before opening his mouth wide and closing his lips back around Theo’s cock, his tongue dances underneath the sensitive head, but he otherwise holds completely still, waiting for Theo to move.  

Theo groans loudly, his hand tangling in the damp, messy locks as he rocks his hips up into Liam's mouth. Liam moans around him, vibrations wracking through Theo's cock that just make him move his hips faster and harder, but Liam doesn't seem to mind. There's saliva and precum dribbling out the sides out his mouth, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he grips tightly to Theo's thighs. Theo wonders if there will be bruises later... He hopes there will be

"Fuck," Theo breathes as pleasure mounts low in his belly. He slows his hips, pumping into Liam's mouth with languid rolls of his hips.

Theo feels like he’s being consumed as he begins the slow rock of his hips again, his cock sliding through bruised lips. Liam moans around him, his fingers digging into Theo’s thighs urging him to go faster and harder and Theo is helpless but to comply. His hips snap up roughly, his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat.

"Fuck, Liam," Theo whines out, his hands tugging harshly at Liam's hair making the other boy moan around him. That heat that's been simmering inside him since Liam said he was going to bend Theo over the table and eat him finally bubbles over. He tilts his head back against the pillow and moans loud enough to disturb the neighbors as he comes in Liam's mouth, his hips stuttering through his release. He lets his head fall back down to stare at Liam with half-lidded eyes. Liam's face is red, come sliding down his chin as Theo holds him in place, rolling his hips through his orgasm. He can feel how full Liam's mouth is of Theo's come.

Theo shivers when Liam pulls away from his cock with a wet slurp, it's sensitive head slipping from between Liam's lips. He watches as Liam opens his mouth wide, showing the little pool of cum on his tongue before he closes his mouth and swallows it down.

"For fuck's sake," Theo mutters grabbing at Liam's hair and pulling him up the bed to kiss him, their teeth clacking painfully in his enthusiasm. He can taste himself on Liam's tongue as he sucks it into his mouth, stealing away the taste and making Liam grind down against his stomach, his cock leaving trails of precum along Theo's abs.

Theo wants Liam spread out on the bed, moaning his name and begging Theo for more. He wants to break apart this beautiful boy, ruin him in the way he's always ruined, Theo. He grips Liam by the hips and rolls them over so that Liam is beneath him.

Except, Liam isn’t beneath him because Theo misjudged the width of the mattress and has rolled right off the fucking side of the bed. He lays there on the floor wishing for it to open up and drag him down to hell where he so obviously belongs, because why else would he be subjected to this torture.

Liam peeks over the edge of the bed, his blue eyes alight with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Theo wheezes out, staring up at the ceiling. “Just hoping to die here soon.”

Liam snorts out a quiet laugh, the blankets beneath him rustling. “I’m going to keep you.”

Theo blinks in surprise his gaze falling from the ceiling down to Liam’s face.“What?"

Liam nods his head and reaches down to tangle his fingers with Theo’s. “I said I’m going to keep you, Theo.”

“But, why,” Theo asks incredulously.

Liam huffs in fond exasperation. “Why not?”

“Is your mom going to be okay with you... keeping me? After everything that happened in the café," Theo asks dropping his eyes down to where Liam’s fingers are tangle with his, they fit together perfectly.

“You’re kidding, right? Theo, my mother adores you,” Liam laughs and squeezes his fingers. “She’s how I knew you were going to be in the café tonight.”

"Oh," Theo says, then pauses as Liam's words finally catch up with him. "Wait, you came to the cafe just to see me?”

“Yeah,” Liam’s cheeks go red at the admission. “There’s only one entrance so I thought I could corner you and make you finally talk to me if you didn't have a way to escape. Which I realize is probably a little excessive, but I was kind of at my wit's end.”

There’s a moment of silence as Theo thinks about Jenna conspiring with Liam to get them together and it makes him want to laugh. He’s been going to Jenna’s café and bakery because it’s farther than any of the others near campus in the hopes that he would never have to run into Liam there, that he would be safe and free of awkwardness. It would be just his luck that Liam's mother runs his favorite place. That's just how Theo's life seems to work out lately.

“Hey, Theo,” Liam says into the silence, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Yeah,” Theo says dragging himself from his thought to look back at Liam.

“Do you want to fuck me now,” Liam asks nonchalantly as he stares down at Theo, his head propped up on one hand and amusement dancing in his eyes. “Because I really, really, want you to fuck me.”

"No," Theo says before his brain can catch up with his mouth.

"You don't, "Liam says slowly, his hand falling from Theo's, his eyes looking a little hurt.

"Wait, no, I mean, yes," Theo says quickly. "Yes, I want to fuck you, I just meant... I ... uh.."

"You, uh, what," Liam says, voice going a little hard.

"I want to rim you," Theo says in a rush, his face burning bright because for fuck's sake can he please get his shit together. "Please?"

Liam stares at him for a long moment before sliding back onto the bed and burying his face into the mattress, Theo sits up and peeks at him. He can see the bright pink of Liam's ears through his wavy hair. "Liam?"

"You're too fucking cute," Liam's voice is muffled by the blankets. He shifts his head so that he's looking at Theo, his face burning red. "Yes, Theo... You can rim me."

Theo wants to disagree. Liam is the one who is fucking adorable, his cheeks are so red Theo can’t help himself from leaning onto the bed and biting at one of them gently, his teeth just barely nipping at the skin before he soothes it over with a soft kiss. He drags his lips up to Liam’s ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth. Liam tilts his head giving Theo more access, so Theo trails his lips down to Liam’s neck and sucks a bruise against the pounding pulse beneath his lips.

 “Okay,” He murmurs against Liam’s skin before pulling back. He’s nervous. He’s never rimmed anyone before, but he’s watched a lot of porn and Corey’s text message from earlier had been extremely detailed.

"So," Liam asks as he pushes himself up to his knees and brushes the hair back from his face, there's an impression of Theo's teeth on his cheek that makes Theo want to lean over and lick it. "How do you want me, Theo?

Theo’s mind blanks out at the question. He wants Liam every way available, but he can’t choose. He sits on the end of the bed, thoughts racing as he tries to picture how he wants Liam. Liam snickers and lays down on his back, his legs spreading open, giving Theo a lovely view.

“Do you want me like this Theo,” He asks coyly. "Do you want me on my back begging for you?"  He bites his bottom lip and rolls over onto his stomach, his ass lifting into the air as he looks over his shoulder, his hair fanning out across the sheet. “Or, do you want me like this?"

Theo’s moving towards him before he even realizes it, his hands gripping Liam’s hips, his head bowing over Liam’s spine to suck a bruise into his skin.

“Like this, please,” Theo whispers against him, sucking bruise after bruise into his flesh, traveling down towards Liam’s ass. “Just, like this.”

"Okay," Liam exhales shakily, his back arching up to meet Theo's mouth as his legs spread further apart opening himself up to Theo completely.

He’s nervous again as he slides his hands down from Liam’s hips to grip at his ass and pull him open even more.

“I’ve never done this before,” He admits quietly before dipping his head down closer and dragging his tongue across the wrinkled muscles. It spasms against his tongue, so he does it again, this time with a firmer swipe and Liam curses against loudly the sheets.

Theo jerks back, worried he did something wrong. “Wha—” He starts but Liam cuts him off.

“No, no, Theo put your tongue back, please,” Liam whines, his ass wiggling in Theo’s grasp.

 _Oh_ , Liam had liked that. Theo nods his head. “Okay,” He breathes out hotly against Liam’s rim and then licks at it.

He drags his tongue along it in long wet swipes, using Liam's moans to figure out which parts of him were more sensitive to touch than others. Liam whines when he flicks the tip of his tongue at the opening of his rim, those whines get louder and louder the longer Theo plays with it so he closes his mouth around the piece of flesh and sucks.

Liam jolts beneath him, his thigh trembling and hands scrabbling at the sheets. "Theo, fuck," He pants out, back arching down towards the bed, his ass rising closer to Theo's face. "Fuck, please, please."

Theo's chin is wet with saliva, his mouth moving sloppily over Liam's opening. Liam is saying something, but Theo can't make it out, it's all pleasure filled moans bitten out into the mattress. Still, Theo hums inquiringly at him, curious about the words falling from Liam's lips.

"Again," Liam says. "Fuck, Theo do that again."

Theo hums in confusion and Liam cries out his name, his body shaking. Theo does it again and again, humming against him as he sucks at Liam's rim and enjoying every one of the sounds coming from Liam's mouth. He wonders what would happen if he did it with his tongue inside of Liam. He wonders if the boy would writhe around him and beg for more, wonders if he would fuck himself back onto Theo's tongue. So, he does it. His tongue flicks at Liam's opening once before he presses it inside. It's hot and tight around him and he doesn't even have to hum because he moans instead at the feeling.

Liam whimpers beneath him, one hand reaching back and tangling in Theo's hair to drag him even closer.

"Fuck, Theo, please, please," He gasps into the bed as he tries to fuck himself back onto Theo's tongue. Theo holds still, firming his tongue and moaning as he lets Liam fuck his face, the hand in his hair pulling hard enough to take strands with it.

Theo doesn't care though, Liam can rip out all of his hair as long as he keeps making those delectable sounds. Theo moves his head back and then forward again, meeting Liam thrust for thrust with his tongue. Theo's just starting to worry about the RA being called for a noise complaint when the sound of Liam's moaning becomes muffled. He moves his head back to see Liam biting down on his fingers. Theo shakes his head and licks a long line up Liam's spine to the back of his neck.

"I want to hear you, Liam," He murmurs. "I want you to tell me how much you like it."

Theo slides one of his own fingers into his mouth and sucks on it lightly before removing it from between his lips and gliding it down Liam’s spine to his ass. He presses the pad of it against Liam’s hole, stretches the rim gently before sliding it inside of Liam with ease.

“Come on, Liam,” Theo says as he fucks him open with his finger, twisting it around and searching for the bundle of nerves sure to drive Liam crazy. “I want to hear you moan for me."

Liam whines around his fingers, his body jerking against the bed as he rubs his cock along the sheets in search of friction. Theo wants Liam in his mouth, wants to finger him open as he sucks at Liam’s weeping cock until the other boy comes.

“Then do it,” Liam says thickly making Theo realize that he had said all of that out loud. “Fuck, do it, Theo, please.”

Liam reaches out with one hand and tugs Theo down beside him on the mattress, crawling on top of him like he had when they first got to the dorm room. Liam's cock is hanging heavily in front of Theo's face, just waiting for Theo to open his mouth and take it in.

"Let's do it like this okay,” Liam tells him.

Theo wonders why he bother's to even ask. Who in their right mind would ever turn this down? "Okay," He says with an enthusiastic nod of his head. "Yes”

"You're so pretty, Theo," Liam murmurs rubbing his thumb along Theo's bottom lip once before pressing it inside.

Theo sucks on it languidly as Liam reaches over to his bedside table with his other hand and pulls out a small tube of lube. He presses the lube into Theo's palm and lifts himself up, his thumb falling away from Theo's mouth. Liam grips his cock and runs the head of it along Theo's bottom lip taking the same path as his thumb had. Theo licks his lips in anticipation, his tongue flicking along Liam's slit, catching the droplets of pre-cum smeared across it.

"Fuck," Liam groans, eyes fluttering as he taps on Theo's lips with the head of his cock. "Open up for me, Theo."

Theo opens his mouth as he stares up at Liam. He’s given plenty of blowjobs before, but never like this. Liam has all of the power here as he straddles Theo’s chest. Liam moves his hips forward, his cock sliding through Theo’s lips and into his mouth. It’s salty and bitter with the taste of sweat and precum, but the weight of it on his tongue makes him groan. It’s better than any peach pie.

Theo fumbles with the lubricant, the cap popping open easier than he had expected. The sticky gel spills down Liam’s back and pools into Theo’s stomach. He trails his fingers through the lube, slicking his fingers before he grips at Liam’s ass and spreads him apart so that he can slide his finger back inside the delicious warmth of Liam’s body. Liam groans as Theo presses inside him. He falls forward his hand clutching at the bed rail above Theo’s head as he rocks his hips faster, fucking himself into Theo’s mouth and back onto Theo’s finger.

A litany of moans, all of which sound like variants of Theo’s name, fall from Liam’s mouth in a constant stream. Theo adds a second finger and stretches them wide inside of Liam, scissoring him open as Liam rocks his hips. Theo wants Liam to come in his mouth and on his face, wants to feel Liam squeeze around his fingers as he rides out his orgasm. Theo hums around Liam's cock when he feels Liam's hips begin to move faster like he's right on the edge of climax. Theo grips tighter to Liam's ass and urges him forward with his hands, pulling him deeper and faster into his mouth.

Liam moans, low and long, his release spilling into Theo's mouth as he shudders on Theo's chest. His hands slip from the rail to bury themselves in Theo's hair as he continues to rock into Theo's mouth until his cock becomes too sensitive. There's come sliding down Theo's chin, pooling in the crevice of his neck, wet and hot. It makes him shiver as Liam pulls his cock from Theo's mouth and falls sideways onto the bed. Theo only has a moment to catch his breath before a tongue is sliding through his lips and licking away the taste of Liam's come. Theo moans against his mouth, hands clutching tiredly at Liam's back dragging him close. He can feel Liam’s pounding heartbeat against his own chest. Liam’s sweaty hands ghosting along his back.

Liam kisses his way down Theo’s neck and licks away the evidence of his release. He peeks up at Theo, staring at him through dark lashes. “So,” He says slowly. “You’ve tasted everything now, what do you think?”

“I think,” Theo says thoughtfully, reaching out to cup Liam’s chin in his hand and pull his face closer. “That you’re the tastiest treat of all.”

Liam snickers against Theo’s mouth. “You’re so lame.”

“Yeah, but you like me, so what does that say about you,” Theo mutters.

“It says that I have _good taste_.”

**Bonus: Texts from Corey**

**Corey 10: 54 P.M** It means he wants to grip you by the ass and pull you apart so that he can see your pretty little hole and taste you. He wants to slide his tongue along your rim and have you moaning out his name as he eats you out.

 **Corey 10: 59 P.M**  Wait!! Who wants to eat you out, Theo? Is it Liam? I bet it’s Liam. 

 **Corey 2:07 A.M** _Thanks for the delivery. He was delicious._

 **Corey 2:08 A.M** Also I fucking KNEW it was Liam! My boi!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what I was supposed to write.. this is quite literally the most awkward smut I have ever written... I don't even know.


End file.
